extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Egypt (Ancient)
Egyptian or Coptic|tech_group = Middle Eastern (until 630) Muslim (since 630)|government = Despotic Monarchy|rank = Kingdom|tag = EGP|capital = Alexandria (358)|culture = Old Egyptian or Nubian}} For the Egyptian Arab country, see Egypt. General Information Egypt (ancient) is a formable country representing the pre-Arab Kemetic kingdoms. It never appears within the timeline and will only appear either by revolt or by being formed by a country with Old Egyptian or Nubian as primary culture. See also: Egypt, Kush, Funj, Sudan Strategy Post-Formation as Now you have reclaimed the legacy of Ancient Egyptians. You may want to take the province of Syria. But it will be tough to take unless has declared Independence. Which will be easy target to take since has no allies. Easy prey. You will have to take Constantinople before can split into two. If Splits into the and the . Taking the province might be difficult since has Historical friends with the . They are very likely to Allied with then and will destroy you. Once you take the parts of Syria. You may want to expand into Arabian Peninsula. But you will be very likely to border Your new rival. . To counter the threat. You must build up your armies larger than you rivals. Rise of Islam By 627. You may experience the rise of the greater threat. . If any AI Country controls Mecca. They will get Rise of Islam event. And the AI always go to first decision. If you control Mecca. You will get the event Rise of Islam. You may choose your option to convert it or not. (Highly recommended in second option if you don't want your culture convert to Egyptian Arab.) This will spread Sunni into your provinces. The spread of Islam will get slower after 950. The spread of Islam will stop at 1100 year. You may want to convert your province back to your faith. Form ' Egypt' Requirements: * Egypt does NOT exist *Is not The Papal State, Holy Roman Empire or European Union *Primary culture is Nubian or Old Egyptian *Is not a subject *Is at peace *Owns as core provinces: Alexandria (358), Cairo (361), Rosetta (362), Al-Gharbia (2526), Minya (2524), Asuyt (2523), Qena (360) Upon enactment: * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Egypt Region * Become Kingdom if Duchy *Become ' Egypt' * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Nubian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% National Tax Modifier # +1 Diplomatic Relations Ideas: # The Nile: +10% Global Trade Goods Size Modifier # Nubian Heritage: -10% Stability Cost Modifier # Warriors of the Sahara Desert: +1 Attrition for Enemies # Encourage Long-Distance Trade: +10% Caravan Power # Nubian Religious Unity: +2% Missionary Strength # Desert Cavalry: +10% Cavalry Combat Ability # Fortified Strongholds: -10% Fort Maintenance Ambitions: # -10% Land Maintenance Modifier Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Nilotic countries Category:Egyptian countries Category:Coptic countries Category:Old Egyptian countries Category:Nubian countries Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Middle Eastern countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Formable nations